Roberts Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight, Supernanny is going to have one of the most emotional episodes as Stella visits the Roberts Family Tasha: I DON'T WANT TO BE A GROWN UP! Announcer: After losing her husband, Maria is left alone to handle 6 girls on her own. Emily: I WANT MY PINKIE PIIIIIEEEE! Maria: No Announcer: Can Stella help this single mom, or it will be too late? Submission Reel Stella: I'm In Leeds ready to help this single mother Maria: Hi, we are the Roberts Family. I'm Maria. I'm 47 years old and I lost my husband to a heart disease in September last gear and I got 6 girls. Abby is 8 1/2 Abby: I can't wait to have my birthday party! Maria: Rosie is 6 years old Rosie: Grrrrr Maria: Emily, Anna and Sophia are 5 Emily: NAP TIME IS CRAP! Maria: And the worst one is Tasha is 4. she just got kicked out preschool. Tasha: I don't LIKE IT! Maria: All 5, except Abby, always throw tantrums and are smart mouthes. Sophia: Whore! Maria: HEY! We don't ever use that language! Tasha: Haw haw! Maria: Supernanny, please help! I am at my breaking end! Please hurry! Stella: (closes laptop) Enough is enough! This fighting certainly has to stop! Just hang in there a bit longer. Arriving at the Roberts Household Rings Stella: Good morning. Abby: My name is Abby Stella: And how old are you? Abby: 8. Maria: Hi Stella! This is Emily, Anna, and Sophia. Stella: Hi, girls! Maria: This is Rosie. She's 6. Stella: Hello. Rosie: Hello. Tasha: Hi! Stella: Hi, Tasha, how are you doing? Maria: When I saw Stella and she's here to help me. Thank goodness, she has finally answered my prayers. Stella: So today, I'm gonna be watching you girls get on with your everyday life. Maria: Yes. Observation Begins Stella: On my first day with the Roberts Family, the girls sat down for breakfast see the girls eating their breakfast Emily: I want more pancakes. Maria: Okay, but because its Saturday, I'll have to give you two. Tasha: Can I have a drink? Maria: Okay. gives her a sippy up Stella: Tasha is 4 years old and she's still using her sippy cup. This is not appropriate for someone her age. Stella: After breakfast, when Abby watched Danger Mouse, Tasha wanted to watch Minnie's Bow-Toons. Tasha: Can you let me watch Minnie? Abby: No, I'm watching Danger Mouse. Tasha: NO I WANNA WATCH MINNIEEEE'S BOW TOONS you filthy faggot! Stella: As Abby goes to the toiletm Tasha puts on Minnie's Bow toons watches Minnie's Bow toons Abby: MUM TASHA's WATCHING MINNIE'S BOW TOONS Tasha: Fucking squealer!!!! (She pulls Abby's hair) Maria: TASHA YOU ARE NOT WATCHING MINNIE! ABBY IS WATCHING DANGER MOUSE, NOT MINNIE (Abby screams as Tasha keeps pulling her hair) Tasha: AND ALSO I GOT SOFIA THE FIRST TO WATCH Maria: NO YOU ARE NOT WATCHING TV, ITS STILL ABBY'S TURN MAYBE LATER Tasha: Poo-poo Face Maria: NO Stella: That 4 year old called her mother Poo-poo Face and its not right at all and I wanna see the other girls upstairs Sophia: Stella is a ugly slut Laugh Rosie: Sophia called you a slut Stella: They called me a slut Stella: These girls have potty mouths and that needs to stop Shopping Stella: Later on in the Day Mum takes the Girls Shopping while Abbys is at her Friends House Maria:We need to get Abby an Birthday Present Tasha:GET IT ONLINE, you wanker! Maria:No its close to the party and you gonna come with me Tasha:No Maria:Stop It Now and get in the Car or Else I'm taking away your 2DS do you understand me Tasha:Yes Stella:By the time we got to the Shopping centre these Girls are running around Put the Disney Tsum Tsum Coloring Backpack Maria:NO TASHA WE ARE GETTING YOUR SISTER A PRESENT Tasha: Eat penguin s***, you a**f***er!!! Emily:I want a Pinkie Pie Plush Maria:No Emily:I WANT A PINKIIEEE PIE PLUSH Maria:Another time Dear Cries Rosie:I Got a Danger Mouse plush toy and a Penfold plush toy Maria:Wow Sophia:I WANT A OLAF Maria:No we are not getting him today Sophia:I WANTTT OLAFFFFFF Anna:I Want Disney Princess Book Maria:No Girls we are not having them today Stella:After we done the Shopping Tasha wants Mcdonalds but Maria told them they are having Subway Tasha:I Want Mcdonalds Maria:No we are having Subway Tasha:I DONT LIKE SUBWAY I WANT McDonald's. Why do I have to have subway anyway? Observation Continutes Stella:After we come back from Shopping Anna,Emily,Sophia and Tasha wants to watch Sofia the First on Tv and Maria asked them to have a Nap and oh Boy Maria:Girls we gonna turn off the TV Emily:NO WE WANNA WATCH SOFIA Anna:And Mickey mouse clubhouse too, Poopy-butt! Maria:ITS TIME FOR A NAP SO let's turn THE TV OFF NOW Tasha:LEAVE US ALONE Maria:Thats it I'm turning the tv off and go upstairs and put on your PJs Sophia:NO WE DONT WANT TO TAKE A NAPPP Maria:You got to Tasha:NO NAP I WANNA WATCH SOFIA Maria:No switch the TV and watch Sofia the First:Once a Upon a Princess Maria:No Turn off Sofia you are not watching her during Nap time Talk with Maria Stella:i got a chance to talk to Maria Stella: any Holidays Ruined? Maria:Yes St Patricks Day is ruined because Tasha ruined my Grandpa's St Patrick's day party because she did not want to wear green since she hated that said color so she decided to run around the garden naked, shouted bad words.... Stella: Really? Maria: and Easter was Also Ruined because she ate all of the eggs so I gave her some fruit while the others having the chocolate eggs and Christmas is Ruined because she touched the little elf on the shelf, and she turned off Christmas music and put Tweenies song "Hey Hey Are You Ready to Play" music on repeat and it made the little boys who came over for a play date scream and cry; also she ruined Rosie's Powerpuff Girls Z Themed Party which was held at the local movie cinema...she got Rosie sick by putting sesame seeds on the birthday cake, and Rosie is allergic to sesame, and it put her in the hospital as a result. Stella: I am sorry to hear about it Maria:She had a Very Hard Time since my Husband Passed away Stella:That's Sad. I heard Tasha got kicked out of preschool, is that right? Maria: She had behavior problems at that preschool. Let's see...her teacher Miss Katona told me what an absolute terror she was. She would shout bad words, hog all the milk and cookies without sharing during snack time, terrorize and hit her classmates... Bedtime Stella: It's Bedtime but the Girls are Ready for Sleep is Listening to Twenty one Pilots on her IPhone is playing with Anna and Captain America Toy Stella: Tasha want to watch Tweenies and oh boy Tasha: I WANT TO WATCH TWEENIES Maria: Get in to bed Tasha: I WANT TO WATCH TTWWWEEEENNNIIIEESS Maria: YOU ARE NOT HAVING IT don't BE SILLY AND GET INTO BED Tasha: SHUT UP I WANNA WATCH TWEENIES Maria: No Tasha: YES I AM unplugs the Tv hits her Maria: NO plugs the TV and start watching Tweenies on Tv Maria: Now I'm automatically turning off Tweenies and get to bed now Tasha: I WANT TO WATCH TWEENIES Maria: NO TWEENIES YOU CAN WATCH IT TOMORROW Parent Meeting Household Rules/Reward Chart Stella: Sit on the couch Emily: Hi Stella: Here are the Rules Rule Number 1 Take Turns, Rule Number 2 No More Potty Mouths, Rule Number 3 No More Pacifiers and Sippy Cups Maria: This is special for Tasha Stella :For Tasha is a Tweenies Reward Chart and for Emily, Anna and Sophia I got you a my little Pony Reward Chart and for Rosie I got you a Shopkins Reward Chart and Abby for you I got you a Danger Mouse Reward Chart Maria: The girls loved their Reward Chart Naughty Point (Part 1) Stella: When Mum is asking Tasha to get her Reading Book out of her bookbag but Tasha got other ideas Maria: Tasha you need to get your Reading Book out of the bag Tasha:I will do it later. I'm watching Tweenies at the moment Maria:Tasha Now Please Tasha:I am WATCHING TWEENIES, you filthy horse banging skank!!! Stella:Maria, I would like you to make it very clear to Tasha that she needs to do her reading. If she refuses, put her on the Naughty Point Maria:Tasha, I mean it. You need to get hop to it and get started on your reading this minute Hits Maria and tears up her reading book Puts Tasha on the Naughty Point Spits at Stella Stella:NO THANK YOU escapes and resumes watchingTweenies Maria:Tasha turn off the TV and go back on the Naughty Point Tasha:SHUT UP YOU IDIOT Steps In Stella:Tasha please do what your mother has asked you to do. Also, we do not tell anyone to shut up or call people names because it is hurtful and Disrespectful. Tasha:I planned to watch Tweenies and I wanted it my way Puts Her Back on the Naughty Point Tasha:YOU'RE GONE NOW, SO I CAN KEEP WATCHING TWEENIES, faggot!!! Naughty Point (Part 2) Stella:Tasha has been testing her mum on every level Tasha:YOU'RE GONE NOW, SO I CAN KEEP WATCHING TWEENIES Steps In and Gets Angry with Tasha Stella: Right. The Tweenies is going bye-bye and What you did against us was very unacceptable and rude and now your Cinderella Book will be taken away in the time out Box and you will not have it Tasha:You are ugly (Bleep) face Stella:KNOCK IT OFF! WHATEVER YOU ARE TOLD TO DO SOMETHING, YOU HAVE TO DO IT! YOU ARE TO GO TO THAT NAUGHTY POINT AND STAY THERE, AND APOLOGIZE TO ME, AND THEN START YOUR READING! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WATCH TWEENIES AND THAT DECISION IS FINAL,IM SICK OF THAT rotten attitude YOUNG LADY Tasha:YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME, Zrotter! Stella:RIGHT NOW, YOUR BEHAVIOR IS EXTREMELY SPOILED AND LIKE I SAID, HEREBY DO NOT LIKE IT! Tasha: Reading is stupid, you filthy muggle. Stella: LIKE I SAID, YOU ARE TO DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD! YOU ARE NOT WATCHNG TWEENIES AND THAT DECISION IS FINAL! Pooey! What is that awful smell? Tasha: What smell? Stella: NOW YOU HAVE TO STAY ON THIS POINT FOR 4 MINUTES, AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TOWARDS ME AND YOUR MOTHER! EVERY TIME, YOU FAIL TO COMPLY WITH WHAT I SAID, YOU ARE GOING TO SIT HERE AND NOW YOU ARE GONNA LOSE YOUR TWEENIES DVDS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY. Tasha:I DON'T CARE AT ALL! YOU WILL NOT CHANGE MY PLANS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY YOU (Bleep) Stella:I AM A NANNY FOR 25 YEARS AND I KNOW MY JOB! TASHA, THAT BEHAVIOR OF YOURS IS EXTREMELY EMBARRASING, SPOILED, AND APPALLING! No wonder you got kicked out of preschool! Minutes Later Maria:You are on that Point for not doing your Reading what do you need to say Tasha: Sorry Maria:Thank You Memory Book Stella:The next thing to gather the girls and I know losing their father is really hard for the girls Stella:I got something special this is for you Abby gives Abby a Danger Mouse Notebook gives Rosie a Shopkins Notebook [Stella gives Emily a Cinderella Notebook gives Sophia a Minions Notebook gives Anna a Minnie Mouse Notebook gives Tasha a Tweenies Notebook Maria:The girls loved their own notebook so they can write the Happy Memories they had with their dad Minutes Later Stella:What did you wrote Abby Abby:When Daddy gave me my Minnie Mouse ears with a bow for my birthday Maria:You remember that didn't you Rosie: I Wrote I remember Daddy is taking me and Abby to Disneyland in Paris and for the Halloween Party he was Peter Pan and Mummy is Wendy and Me and Abby Dressed up as Slivermist and Tinkerbell Maria:That was so much Fun. What did you wrote Emily Emily:When Daddy Dressed up as Batman on Halloween Sophia: I Wrote when Daddy won me a Twilight Sparkle Plush Doll Anna:I Written when Daddy took us to see Frozen at the Cinema It was soo much Fun Tasha:I Written On His Last Halloween he was dressed up a Superman and I was his Supergirl Maria:Yeah I Remember but we didn't know it will be his last Bye Bye Paci Stella:I get to focus more on Tasha shes still using Her pacifiers and now its the best time to let them go Maria:Listen Tasha its time to let the pacis go Tasha:No Maria:Sorry you cant keep your Pacifier honey Stella: Im giving Tasha a Special Bag for her Pacifier so tell her that the pacifier is going Bye Bye Tasha:Bye Bye Pacifier Maria:So close to be a big girl Tasha:Yay Stella:Bye Bye Paci put the in the Hole and Stella Buries her Pacifiers Stella:The Moles need your Pacifiers Maria:Yay Big girl. Now give her a hi 5 Bag Reveal Stella:The Next Day the Moles left Tasha Something is watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on TV Holding a Frozen Backpack Stella:Good Moring The Moles Left you something Gives Tasha Her Frozen Backpack Tasha:Wow Stella:Big Girl Backpack Opens The Backpack Tasha:Wow Frozen Colouring Book,Anna Pop Vinyl,A Disney Princess T Shirt,Peppa Pig DVD,Just Dance for the xbox and I always wanna that Elsa Doll and Minnie Mouse DVD and Tinkerbell Movie DVD and Zootopia Judy Hopps Plush Doll and Rapunzel Costume Shoes Maria:My Reaction I saw Stella giving her a Frozen backpack I thought I was Speechless Mommy and Me Time Stella:I Decide for Mum to spend time with the Older Girls Maria:Girls today we doing some arts and crafts Abby:Alright Rosie:Cool Stella:While Maria is Spending Time with The Older Girls I decided to spend time with the Younger girls by Playing Hide and Seek Emily:9....10 READY OR NOT HERE I COME Abby:i Drew Harley Quinn Maria:Cool Rosie:i draw Wonder Woman Maria:Cool Emily:Found you Stella:Hey hey good job Emily Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:Im Happy for Maria do some good work first we had a Naughty Point,Then the Pacis and now its time to take away Tashas Most Important thing her Sippy Cup Stella:Shes 4 Years Old and now she dosent need it anymore what I got is a Very Special Cup we gonna say Bye To the Sippy Cup Maria:Tasha.You're a big Girl now and we're going to say bye bye to your sippy cup Stella:Its Not Long before Tasha Throw a Massive Fit Tasha: I want to keep my sippy cup Maria:No sorry were done now with the sippy cup but Say hello to your new Disney Princess Bottle, honey Tasha:NO!!" *takes the sippy cup out of the garbage can Maria:No put it back in the Trash Tasha:NO I DONT WANT TO BE A GROWN UPPPPP Maria:Your sippy cup is going bye-bye because you are a big Girl and you don't need it anymore, so it's time for New Cup." Tasha:NO NO NOOOO Maria:Be a Grown up and get used to it Stella:Take the sippy cup. Ignore her tantrums and I want you to say we are taking the Sippy Cup away now because you are a big girl only Babies have Sippy Cups and you not Mummys Baby Anymore Maria:Tasha we are taking the Sippy Cup Away not because you are a Big Girl Tasha:I...WANT...MY...SIPPY...CUP...BACK..RIGHT...NOW Stella:NO WE ARE NOT GIVING YOUR SIPPY CUP BACK AND THAT is FINAL Hits Stella Stella: Naughty Point Maria:Its a long Episode but I feel like it was a boxing Match Stella:You have been placed on the Naughty Point Square because you punched your mommy in the nose and for refusing to give up your sippy cup. Now stay here for 4 minutes. In addition to that, your Belle Doll is gone for two days Minutes Later Maria:Tasha you are in time out for refusing to give up your Sippy Cup what you need to say Tasha:Sorry Maria:Thank You. Its only Princess it got Rapunzel, Mulan, Cinderella,Sleeping Beauty, Tiana and Snow White. Are you ready to try your grown up cup Tasha:Yes Abby's 9th Birthday Party Stella:When Abby turned 9 she chosen to have a DC Superhero Girls Themed Party Dressed Up in a Penfold Costume Superhero Girls theme song plays in the Background the Table we See Hot Dogs,Chips,Burgers,Sushi,Honey on Toast,Danger Mouse'a potato Skins,Chesse Burgers,Chicken Sandwhiches Sweets Table we see cookies, Cupcakes, Strawberry Lollipops and Birthday Cake Stella:Her friends from School and Dance class came to the party Abby:Can we watch DC Superhero Girls Maria:Great Idea Ava:(Dressed Up as Danger Mouse)Alright Awesome David Dressed Up in a Batman t Shrit and Holding a Minnie Mouse Gift Bag Grandpa David:Birthday Girl as Penfold see Aunt Sam and Uncle Dale Holding a Disney Princess Gift Bag and Holding a New Born Dressed Up As Nero Erika:(Dressed Up as Jeopardy Mouse)Here's For You Gives Abby a Present Abby:Wow a Penfold plush toy he looks awesome girls are doing various activities, such as a mini-spa, jumping bouncer, and some games Stella:Its not Long Before Tasha Began Ruining the Party Aunt Sam Gives Abby and Disney Princess Gift Bag and Tasha Changed from the DC Superhero Girls theme song to Harry Potter Soundtrack Maria:Who Changed the Music Abby:It was Tasha Tasha: Snitch! Maria:TASHA DONT CHANGE THE MUSIC Puts the DC Superhero Girls theme song Puts the Cherry Bomb in the Birthday Cake and puts peanuts into the chips Maria:We still got a cake but its saved Stella:You are on Naughty Point for changing the Music and stay there for 4 Minutes Tasha: Poopie head! Abby:(Getting Stuff out of her Disney Princess Gift Bag)Wow a Harley Quinn Action Figure and Suicide Squad Joker Pop Vinyl,Minnie Mouse Plush Doll and Danger Mouse Mission Improbable on DVD Puts the DC Superhero Girls DVD on the DVD player Is Holding a Cake and the explodes on Her Maria:It exploded on Me Friends Father:Thats Alright My Wife is gonna Bring a Bag of another Danger Mouse Cake since we Work at the Party Service Maria:Thanks Emily:Its Tasha a kid eats some chips and he starts breaking out in a rash, swelling up] Maria:TASHA DID YOU PUT A BOMB IN THE CAKE WHY Tasha:I Didn't mean too Maria:yes you did, I am very disappointed in your behavior young Lady Tasha: Gee, I haven't noticed Maria: you don't ruin Abby's Party, or use bad language Stella:Its ok we still got a Movie to watch Abby:Just Turn the TV on the TV is on it's Frozen from Apple TV Erika: Mum its not DC Superhero Girls Maria:TASHA DID YOU PUT ON FROZEN AND OH MY GOD ITS THAT MY IPAD Tasha:YES Maria:YOU can't TAKE THINGS WITHOUT MUMMYS PERMISSION AND IM GONNA PUT DC SUPERHERO GIRLS ON NOT FROZEN AND NOW I WANT YOU TO write THESE SORRY NOTES TO ABBYS FRIENDS OK Tasha:I WANNA WATCH FROZEN Maria:NO STAY UPSTAIRS!!! {Paramedics arrive on the scene to take a kid who is having a peanut allergy attack to the hospital} Party Aftermath see Abby Crying Stella:WRITE ME an apology letter to your sister. Tasha:SHUT UP YOU (Bleep). Stella:THAT's MEAN Tasha: Well, duh! (Rolls her eyes) And I am the queen of mean! Abby is a crybaby! Stella: Well, don't just stand there! Hop to it! apology letter Said: I am sorry that I ruinEd your birthday party and I will never do it again . Reads the apology letter Abby: (Sobbing)Why Tasha Ruined Everything with Stella Stella:THAT DAY WAS SO MEAN TO ABBY Tasha: I don't care. What you need is a train ticket to Whore-ville! Stella: AND SHE WANTED TO HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH HER FRIENDS Tasha: Piss off, Stella! Stella: AND NOW YOU DISOBEYED ME Tasha: That is an apology letter. You need to calm down before you shit in your pants. Stella: What was that? Tasha:WHat I am saying, queer bait, is that you need to be wearing a nappy in case you need to take a shit. Maria:That Behavior today is very upsetting me I DONT like this kind of Talk young lady Tasha: Shove it! Maria: I mean, do you realize that your actions at the party has really hurt your sister? You hurt your sister because she looked forward to celebrating her special day with her friends who truly appreciate her and like to spend time with her. Tasha: Drop dead! Maria: It made her and her friends feel sad and upset and You owe her an apology is calming down from crying Maria:Girls do you want hot chocolate with Cream and Cherry on the Top Emily:Yes Sophia:Yes Anna:Yes Tasha:Where the f*** is my Hot Chocolate, b****?!! Maria:None for you,Tasha, now get in your room and stay there! I do not want to see you again for the rest of the night! Stella:Tasha tell everybody goodnight and then you're going to bed Maria:The other girls are staying up She doesn't have that privilege tonight Tasha: (screaming) Well, I do not want to see you again for the rest of my life!!! I wish this whole family would f***ing die!!!!! I hate you all! Locks Tasha in Her Room and Sophia are watching Danger Mouse on TV in the living room Tasha: (yelling from her room) I hope I never see any of you losers again!!!! I am going to pee in my pants!!! (Starts kicking the door) (Tasha Pee's in her pants) Stella Goes Away for Few Days Stella:Im Gonna Leave you to handle the lessons I taught you Maria:Ok Stella:See you in Few Days Family Test Run Stella:Maria is gonna be on her own ill be watching her Naughty Point Maria:Tasha let Rosie watch TV Tasha:I WANNA WATCH DORA THE EXPLORER or I will f***ing pee in my pants!!!! Maria:No Rosie wants to watch My Little Pony Tasha:NO Maria:Naughty Point Stella:Good Job Maria Maria:Tasha you are in time out for not listening to me and stay there Minutes Later Maria:What you need to say Tasha:Sorry Maria:Thank You Anna is Got Sent to the Naughty Point watches a Peppa Pig Episode: The Bouncy Ball Maria:Can you trun the TV off please we gonna Nip to tesco Anna: Oh, H***, No Maria: Were are going there and come back you can watch Peppa Anna:I Don't want to go Maria:Please I cant leave you on you own,Turn the TV off,Right Warning if you don't turn the TV off now you are going to the Naughty Point. Turn the TV off Anna:Im not going to turn that goddamn TV off, bitch!!! Turns the TV off Maria:Come on Please Anna:Not the Naughty Point Maria:Yes and stay there for 5 minutes Minutes Later Maria:What you need to say Anna:Sorry Maria:Thank You Parent Evaluation/DVD Meeting Stella:I Came back to Maria the Footage Reinforcements Stella:Over the Next few days things are changing see Abby and Rosie playing with DC Superhero Girls Dolls and Dressed up as Harley Quinn Stella:Maria is keep doing the Ups Maria:Good Job Stella:and Down Maria:Sophia you are on the Naughty Point for yelling Sophia:Sorry Maria:Thank you The cinema Stella: Maria had decided to take the girls to Showcase Cinemas to watch Sherlock Gnomes and the girls are in the queue Maria: There is no Peppa Pig in the cinemas. Would you like to see Sherlock Gnomes instead? Rosie, Anna, Emily, Sophia and Tasha nod their heads Abby/Rosie/Anna/Emily/Sophia/Tasha: Yes please. go to the tickets Ticket Taker: What movie would you like to see? Maria: Me and my daughter's would like to see Sherlock Gnomes please. Remembering Dad Stella:Im Happy for Maria to handle the work today because it marks a year of her Husbands Daves Passing so she and the girls are gonna honor him with a Special Dinner Maria:Abby and Rosie you gonna take a shower soon Stella:The Girls found a Special Dress from their dad they got dressed up put on their make up and brushed their hair see Abby in Pink Lolita Dress and Rosie in Blue Lolita Dress Maria:They are look like a Princess Stella:Its my first time staying with the Robert family and spending time together as a family Maria:Ill Like to talk about Daddy because its a year since Daddy died,We loved him,We miss him and he was a superhero to Us Stella:I Was trying to hold back the tears to see them stuffer Maria:I Know we had had times but they will do get better because I love you Stella:Its nice to talk about Dave Maria:I Know Abby:I Miss Daddy Stella:Awww Time for Stella to Go Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties